one sided love cyber stalking revise
by mikanagalight07
Summary: a story of a girl that stalking the one person he misses the most on the internet i will write a story about this one please just read this first : thank you revise due to many gramatical error and inconvenient on paragraph story


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to the amazing Tachibana Higuchi

The year has gone so fast but I'm still here, stalking him on a social networking site. Nothing much has changed for us - he is still the man who I fell for, and I am still the woman who he treats as an acquaintance. I am me and he is he we are opposites, he's the popular, the one that has a unique crimson eyes and raven hair and I am me the one with a brown hazel orbs just the typical person you'll see on the street that doesn't attract to much attention.

Natsume is the one that attracts attention but not too much attention like the movie stars. as I stare at his profile picture on facebook, I don't know why I fell for him, yes he's handsome but he's not my type of guy. It all happened so fast we were high school back then, we were classmates for 2 years. on our 3rd year we were seatmates, back then I hated he's attitude he's arrogant, bully, flirt, playful, he's not really smart but an average when it comes to academics and he's not sporty, he's the best when it comes to playing computer games.

He's just not my type but when we became seatmates everything he does catches my attention. I am curious about he's cool attitude. I keep it all to myself because I like to portray my cool attitude. it's just a matter of time when we became close well it is just in my opinion, but back then I don't care about him he's just like my friend all I know is that I am comfortable to be with him. We were always teasing each other saying bad words, insults we were always competing each other. none of us wants to surrender to the other it all became a routine every day.

We were in our last year I was disappointed because my three best friends are not in the same class as me as well as he. So my last year came by so fast and I met new friends but I'm still close with my best friends. I visit their room and we were like in the same class I knew the whole class and they knew me as well because of my three popular best friends and he is also friends with them. Whenever I go to their class I also see him. When we see each other we start to throw insults or play something by throwing things at each other. But not so much as before.

we graduated high school and we start attending college it was our first summer in college when I start feeling something is missing, something I want to do or someone that I miss, then when I scroll through my facebook news feed one day I saw his name saying that he changed his profile picture. I open his profile and there I saw his posts, pictures and the tetris lines he sent. I click the see friendship button, then open his photos, there I saw our group picture in a swimming pool then flashbacks rush through my mind, our bitter sweet violent relationship. From there I realized that I miss him. he was the one that I miss, I miss the moments we shared together making me realize I have feelings for him.

From that day I start stalking him, looking at the things that happen to his life, whenever I stalk him and see all his comments and posts It feels like I am included on the things that happen to him. He had 2 girlfriends for the past year, I felt jealous whenever he posts a picture of them but its okay if it makes him happy. I also stalk his girlfriend facebook account I also follow them on twitter just to know what's happening between them.

I don't know why but even though I know that I will be hurt by the things he post on his wall, I still visit his page. There is a part of me that wishing I was the one he was flirting with. Wishing that I was the one that he is in a relationship. But I am not with him, I can't see him, I can't be with him, not now. I miss the things we do back in high school when we were still close.

But those memories can't be done again, it can't be done now. We are now living in different separate lives, we were now two different individuals planning ahead of us, planning for ourselves. At least I can still see everything that he do everything that is happening to his life. That's the power of the technology.

I know that he is happy with his life now with her new girlfriend. Here I am hoping that the new girl can make him happy, can make him laugh like we used to as friends. I knew that back then all the things we've done together are normal for him and maybe he also did it to others ,and he might as well forgotten about it, but those memories are the most treasured of us. Even though we were hurting each other physically and by verbalizing and bullying each other I still treasure it because it is the things that made me fall for him. it is the reason why up until now I am still stalking him on the internet and I am still hoping that maybe someday I can tell him how I feel and maybe also how he felt about me before.

As I stare at his facebook profile it makes me reminisce the things we do before. reminiscing the memories we spent together and also hoping that we could do the things we did before, hoping that the past can still be I take my last glance at his profile I said the three words that says what I felt for him "I miss you" I log out of facebook and tweet my last tweet for the night "it is not the person that you misses it is the attitude and the memories you spent together" .

I am mikan sakura and here I've written my feelings for the one guy who I've though I will never fall for but in the end I did. And this is my one sided love and one sided cyber stalking tale.

Hope you guys like my new story(revise version) sorry if there are grammatical errors but I hope this will be better than the other version J I plan to make a story about it maybe in the future. J))

Thank you Devilish Dream, Autumn Win-Dow and sa for helping me correct my grammatical errors I really appreciate your review and message thank you J


End file.
